Happily Ever After
by HPLP
Summary: ...I should be walking down that aisle towards you.”“Bout damn time you realized that.” Doubt clouds her mind on her wedding day. How does it turn out?
1. Default Chapter

Hermione stood in her wedding dress, staring. Doubts and 'what ifs' were running through her mind at top speed.

She was on the verge of tears and desperate for answers. She knew they were waiting for her and she didn't care.

"I'm doing the right thing…right?" She couldn't take this anymore. She regretted ever agreeing to this wedding.

Today was her much awaited wedding to Ronald Weasley. She should be happy and overflowing with joy and glee, but lately it seemed that no one but her was dreading the wedding.

She wished she could reassure and tell herself that this ongoing wretched feeling was just pre-wedding jitters but when the jitters start even before the proposal…it wasn't looking too good for her.

She wished she could tell herself that her sinking feeling was because she wasn't sure if this would be her happily ever after.

Deep down she knew it wasn't but she didn't want to hurt anyone, that wasn't her goal at all. Everyone was telling her to be happy so if they wanted her happy they wouldn't question what she was to do.

There had been a point in her life where she was happy and she had thought it was her happily ever after. Unfortunately, when she thought she couldn't get happier everything went tumbling down. She lost the love of her life and months later became the fiancée of Ron Weasley. She thought that after her decisions earlier in life it would make everything right.

It had for everyone but herself.

This wasn't right. She had to put a stop to this injustice against herself.

She fell to her knees, tears rapidly cascading down her cheeks and guilt choking her, surrounding her.

She had a right to be happy and damn it she was going to fight to keep that right.

Getting up she slowly unzipped her wedding dress before slipping it off. She laid it on the couch in the room. She put on her extra change of clothes and tied up her hair before walking to the door slowly.

When she stepped out of the door she saw the one person she knew would definitely support any decision she made. Despite the fact that she was happy to see this person the tears began to flow again.

"Hey," she gently closed the door behind her.

"I'm next in a few minutes. You should leave quickly." Ginny's eyes blurred with oncoming tears.

"Oh Gin." Hermione went and hugged her best friend. "Thanks for everything and I truly am sorry." They separated and Hermione wiped the tears off the other girl's face.

"I'll go and give the bad news, you know, make it all Hollywood." Ginny chuckled attempting to liven up the situation.

Hermione merely smiled before turning serious again. "Tell him that I love him and that I really am sorry. I wish it didn't have to come down to this but…we all knew it would happen someday."

Ginny smiled widely. "Exactly. Now go!" Hermione hugged the younger girl briefly before turning and running to the exit of the huge Cathedral.

She stopped on the stairs and smiled to the Heavens before apparating to her former abode and current love.

Draco Malfoy sat in his darkened study in spite of the afternoon sun. He had a bottle of opened vodka that he had yet to touch. He smiled bitterly. He had promised her not to touch alcohol again and he had been loyal to that promise.

Why couldn't today be the exception? She had broken _her_ promise, her promise that she would _never_ leave him…but today was her wedding day.

Her wedding to the Weasel. He threw the bottle to the nearest wall and delighted in its shattering pieces. Exactly how his heart had been feeling for months.

He put his head in his hands and let out a dry sob. He thought about going to the wedding and protesting but what good would that do. A ton of Aurors would jump him instantaneously.

Not that he was a criminal but he knew that in all their eyes he deserved to be in Azkaban.

Even months after his death he was still in his father's shadow.

Besides, she made her choice and it obviously wasn't him. The truth hurt and reality is a bitch.

He checked his watch. It was almost time for his checkup. For the past few months a house elf would come and check up on him at the exact same time every afternoon. He soon began to tire from the over excessive attention so he started to feign sleep.

Following his custom he lay on his couch and turned his back to the door.

Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the following events. Soon after he had lay down, the door burst open and his oldest, but still energetic, house elf tore in screeching his name.

"Sirs, Sirs gets up. Sir…somtin incredible." Draco rolled around to see the house elf jumping around excitedly. When the house elf saw that he had captured Draco's attention he pointed upward.

Draco followed the tiny, pointed finger…and fell off the couch.

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco roll off his couch. The fact that she was here shouldn't be _that_ surprising.

The house elf, Mumpy, immediately helped his master stand. Mumpy then turned to her, squealed in happiness and ran quickly out of the study.

She took him in from head to toe, from his expensive Italian shoes to his Armani pant and crisp, white shirt. The top buttons were free and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

His hair was tousled and eyes red.

She waved faintly. "Hi."

Draco paused before walking to Hermione and gathering her in his arms. He squeezed her tightly, drinking her in.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be walking down an aisle right now?"

Hermione stepped back and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you. I should be walking down that aisle towards you."

"Bout damn time you realized that." He brushed away her stray hairs. Hermione grabbed onto his hands.

"I've known it all along, but you know there was a barrage of problems in our way. You should _never_ doubt that I love you."

Draco brushed his lips against hers. "I love you too." Draco entwined their hands.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione leaned against his chest and signed contently ante-answering.

"How about we aim for the happy ever after and stick to it?"

They shared a kiss much anticipated to seal the deal.


	2. Sorry

I forgot to put this with the chapter. Hehe, don't I feel retarded. Finally I have a D/Hr story out! YAY. I know that many things are left unsaid, so if you have any questions or concerns just drop a review. I'll answer to the best of my ability. Thanks and for the missing Disclaimer: I don't own the great HP.


End file.
